


Burning passion

by Alois_Trancypants



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ((but it's a twist)), Character Death, F/F, F/M, I was in the feels man, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michael Mell is a good boy, Multi, Rich is hurt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Trancypants/pseuds/Alois_Trancypants
Summary: What if Michael saved Rich from Jake's burning house? But what if a part of Rich didn't want to be saved?





	Burning passion

Rich watched the house burn and grabbed his arms. He winced in pain, choking on the smoke. He didn’t know why he set Jake’s house on fire, but he did. Maybe it was because he wanted a way out. He wanted to get away from the monster that was himself. 

“Help” he called out weakly knowing that there was no one around. Most of the people that were once dancing had ran out as soon as they smelled the smoke. He tried to stand up, but there was no use. The smoke had him pinned to the ground coughing as the fire grew closer to where he was sitting. At this point he had accepted his fate, although part of him wished that someone would come charging through that door. 

Rich slowly began to nod off as he heard his name being called in the distance. His body ached as he tried to called back out to the voice, but he just couldn’t. Who ever it was had come to save him, but they were foolish. Rich knew it was too late for him, the person should just turn back and go like the others had. There was no use saving him now, he was practically dead. 

He let out a few more heavy coughs before his body began to shut down. His eyes feeling droopy and his lungs feeling full. The fire around him seemed to give him a warm comfort that he wished someone else had before now. Maybe if someone had shown him love he would’ve never gotten that damned squip. With his few final thoughts and calls of his name, Rich felt his eyes close and his breathing slow. 

Rich didn’t wake up, even after Michael found him alone in Jake’s closet. Michael tried desperately to wake him up, but eventually had to settle with dragging him outside of the building first. “Please Rich, come on man” Michael whispered as he applied pressure to Rich’s chest. After a few futile chest compressions by Michael, the fire department and ambulance showed up. 

Michael stood back as Rich was lifted onto a stretcher. He couldn’t say he didn’t try, but he also wasn’t going to give up now. He watched as the firemen rushed to put the fire out and walked towards his car. Before getting in he looked around for Jeremy, even if he had ditched him Michael wasn’t going to leave him there if was anywhere around. After determining that Jeremy was nowhere to be seen and must have gone off with Brooke, Michael drove after the ambulance.


End file.
